


Somebody to Live for

by thatgayshipper



Series: Somebody [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: I grew up wanting love. I’ve searched for The One for all my life.That’s okay, right? Every girl’s dream.I don’t know where or when my view of it got so twisted I wanted the opposite.





	Somebody to Live for

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “We Don’t Believe What’s on TV” by TØP

I didn’t grow up in the best situation. To say the least, I never knew what love was, what it looked or felt like. All I had was whatever Disney wanted to sell me as love. The radio and the other channels did about as good a job. That is to say that I ended up with a really twisted sense of reality.

“People are inherently good or evil.”

“Love is something the hero gets.”

“A woman is a damsel and a prize to a hero.”

I tried being the damsel and it didn’t fit. I then tried being the hero and couldn’t do it. I gave up on love. It clearly wasn’t for me.

Reality eventually came around and taught me a thing or two. Now I’m still learning, but I know now that I don’t have to sell myself short as the damsel or act bigger than I am as a hero. Love is not about sacrifice. Love is love. Love is worth living for. Love is all you need. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was going to be “Somebody to Die For” by Hurts but that’s really not the point: love is not somebody to die for, but somebody to live for.


End file.
